Masashige/Quotes
|-|Vol. 3= "Hahaha! Of yourse I know, old man. You're the good friend of Gin from the Ōu Army, Kisaragi, right?" - Masashige to Kisaragi, after braking into his den. GDWO, Chapter 17 "Stop bluffing. The Ōu Army is destroyed. You've got no shield behind you now. Give it up! We came to take you. If you join us, we'll spare your life." - Masashige threatens Kisaragi. GDWO, Chapter 17 "Calm down, old man. We're saying we will spare the life on a useless old guy like you, if you didn't understand." - Masashige to Kisaragi. GDWO, Chapter 17 "There's no choice then. Come out, old man. We'll guide you to hell." - Masashige to Kisaragi, after he attacked him. GDWO, Chapter 17 "We knew you weren't going to give in from the very start. So you are going to die, Kisaragi!" - Masashige, while biting his neck with his minions. GDWO, Chapter 17 "So you are Izō's wife, huh. She seems more obedient than Shūsaku's wife at least." - Masashige's statement about Sayoko, after he and his group killed Shūsaku's family. GDWO, Chapter 18 "The fox who borrows the might of a tiger, you brat!" - Masashige's to Kuranosuke, who asked them who they are. GDWO, Chapter 18 "The Ōu Army fell apart after the earthquake last fall. You've got nothing to shield you now! We're taking the life of the fighters who were under the Ōu Army, as well as all the neightboring lands into our hands." - Masashige to Kuranosuke and his mother Sayoko. GDWO, Chapter 18 "We are Kurohabaki. We're killing anyone who stands in our way." - Masashige to Kuranosuke and his mother Sayoko. GDWO, Chapter 18 "Haha! Your old man has already long left this world. Shūsaku's family as well, they're gone." - Masashige to Kuranosuke and his mother Sayoko. GDWO, Chapter 18 "We're quite tolerant. Yut it's your attitude that determines if you live or die." - Masashige to Sayoko. GDWO, Chapter 18 "Don't try it, woman. If you resist us, your children will be killed." - Masashige threatens Sayoko, who tries to oppose against them. GDWO, Chapter 18 "That's unfortunate... He's not coming back. Futago Pass is already under our control. If he's siding with the Ōu Army, he won't come back alive." - Masashige to Sayoko, who told him about Izō heading toward Futago Pass. GDWO, Chapter 18 "10 months old, huh... Hmm... We can only spare you if you have had the litter less than 6 months ago. We'd normally spare the lives of pups who were born less than 6 months ago. Of course, it's different if they oppose us... No exceptions!" - Masashige to Sayoko, after she told him the age of her children. GDWO, Chapter 18 "I've warmed up a bit. Now then, it's time to get to work, guys." - Masashige to his group, shortly before they attack Izō's family. GDWO, Chapter 18 "Take the woman out. My, my... What nasty work..." - Masashige to his group, while preparing to kill Izō's family. GDWO, Chapter 18 |-|Vol.18= "Fine. This blood is the blood tainted with fault. If I want to be reborn, then I no longer need this blood..." - Masashige to himself, after Kurokirimaru and his brothers seriously injured him. GDWO, Chapter 136 Category:Quotes Category:Quotes